The new girl in Sooga
by puccalovesgaru111212
Summary: A new girl arrives at Sooga. But when the new girl falls in love with Garu all things could change. Will Garu love The new girl? or will he love Pucca instead? Find Out., Pucca and Garu will be talking on this story. I don't own Pucca, Pucca and all characters belong to Vooz, Jetix, etc.
1. Chapter 1: A Normal Day

Hello Everybody another Pucca fanfic, I love writing so yeah. Anyway hope you enjoy, I don't own Pucca or any character, Pucca and all characters belong to Vooz, Jetix, etc.

* * *

Chapter 1: A normal day

Pucca was walking around Sooga with Ching. Then Garu was sitting at a bench at the park. Pucca ran towards him. She hugged him but as usual Garu didn't care and tried to escape from her.

" Hiii Garu!" Pucca said while embracing Garu. Kissing him and refusing to let go of the feeling called.

" Hello" Garu sighed and frowned.

"So what you doing?" Pucca joyfully said asked expecting for a long conversation with Garu.

" Nothing, I have to go" Garu finished.

"Okay bye" Pucca disappointing said.

[Garu walks away]

" Oh don't be sad Pucca" Ching said patting her back.

"He doesn't like me" Pucca cried.

"Maybe he does" Ching said.

"anyway" Pucca said looking down.

" Uhmm, lets go shopping that always cheers you up" Ching suggested.

"Yay, lets go" Pucca cheered.

Pucca and Ching go to the mall. They bought a lot of stuff and when they finished shopping they saw someone new.

"Who is she?" Pucca and Ching asked looking at the new girl in Sooga.


	2. Chapter 2: New girl

**Yay chapter 2, well in this chapter I made up a character and she is the new girl in sooga. The new girl in Sooga is Sarah( I love that name that is why i chose Sarah)**

* * *

Chapter 2: New girl

Pucca and Ching saw that there was a new girl surrounded by a crowd. The new girl had wavy brown hair, brown eyes and wore a white dress with red heels on. Pucca wondered who that was but she left and went to the restaurant. Pucca was taking the orders when the new girl walked in. Garu was sitting a few tables away and Pucca went to take his order. When the new girl saw Garu she went to his table and sat next to him. Pucca got so furious.

"Hi" The new girl said.

" Hi" Garu said greeting the new girl.

" My name is Sarah, what is your name?" The new girl said smiling at Garu.

"My name is Garu and nice to meet you Sarah" Garu politely said.

" Nice to meet you too Garu" Sarah said playing with her hair.

" So how was your trip to Sooga?" Garu asked.

" It was nice, wanna hang out sometime" Sarah asked winking at him.

" Sure" Garu said smiling at her.

"Hi Garu may I take your order?" Pucca said smiling at Garu but looking at Sarah with jealousy.

" Hi and I will have noodles" Garu said smiling at Pucca. Pucca smiled back.

"who is she Garu?" Sarah asked jealously.

"Sarah I want you to meet Pucca" Garu said by grabbing Pucca by the waist and bringing her closer to him. Pucca felt the sparks fly.

"anyway" Sarah scoffed.

"Excuse me" Pucca angrily said.

"What do you want Pucca? or whatever your name is" Sarah said while looking away.

"What is wrong with you?" Pucca demanded.

Garu looks at Sarah confussed. Sarah liked Garu and even though she didn't like Pucca, Sarah needed to make a good impression on Garu.

" I am so sorry Pucca, I am not having a good day that's all" Sarah lied.

" Sure" Pucca sarcastically said.

" Okay bye Pucca, Garu wanna go to the park?" Sarah said while flirting with Garu.

"Yes lets go" Garu said saying bye to Pucca and taking Sarah trying to evade problems and fights between them. He knew Pucca very well and he knew that a big fight will happen if Sarah kept bothering her.

Sarah and Garu leave.

Pucca's POV

That faker likes my Garu, and I think that Garu likes her also. No it can't be I love Garu so much and if he likes that faker, I wouldn't be able to stand it.

[end of Pucca's POV]

[meanwhile with Garu and Sarah]

" So was that your girlfriend?" Sarah asked.

" Who? Pucca, no" Garu said.

"Well that's a relief" Sarah confessed.

" Why?" Garu asked.

" Because I really like you" Sarah said.

"Oh, well" Garu blushed.

" I know I just got here and just met you but it feels like I have known you all my life" Sarah said while putting her red lip stick on and playing with her lips and her hair.

Pucca went for a walk. She wanted to see Garu so Pucca went and looked for him. She saw Garu at the distance but she didn't notice that Garu was still with Sarah. Pucca went running to Garu.

Sarah got closer to Garu but Garu kept backing up. Then on a blink of an eye Sarah kissed Garu. Pucca saw when Sarah kissed Garu. Tears rolled down her eyes and she slowly walked away.


	3. Chapter 3: Won't cry anymore

Chapter 3: Won't cry anymore

Pucca left crying because she knew she lost.

Pucca's POV

I give up. Garu doesn't, did, or would ever love me. Instead he likes Sarah. How could she have what I fought for in years and she got it in one day. But from this day on I won't cry and I won't be the same sweet girl that gets hurt. I will be cold but not rude. I have to be strong and I regret for treating Garu so nicely when he never appreciated anything. From this day on a new Pucca will be born.

[end of Pucca's POV]

Pucca wiped her tears. She went for a walk. Ching saw Pucca.

"Pucca I think that Garu is dating Sarah" Ching whispered.

"I know and good for them" Pucca said while looking away.

"You are not sad? Ching gasped in disbelief.

" I am done crying, I won't cry anymore" Pucca said frustratingly.

"Well that's good" Ching said smiling at her friend.

" I feel very good, anyway wanna go shopping?" Pucca said while pointing at the mall.

"Sure, lets go" Ching nodded.

Pucca went with Ching and they saw Garu there and he was coming towards Pucca.

" Garu is coming this way, want to go the other way?" Ching suggested.

"No, lets keep going" Pucca said, walking forward.

Garu came closer and he wanted to talk to Pucca.

" Pucca?" Garu said, he stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Hello" Pucca said while taking her hand off his hand.

" Pucca we have to talk" Garu said.

"There is nothing to talk about, and be very happy with Sarah, she is a nice girl" Pucca said walking away.

" No Pucca wait" Garu shouted, Pucca turned around facing Garu.

"If you want me to stay away from you, don't worry about it I won't interfere on your relation" Pucca shouted.

Pucca goes with Ching.

Garu's POV

I never thought that I will feel something for Pucca, I blew it, she hates me when I love her. Now that Pucca hates me, what would I do?

[end of Garu's POV]

Garu was starting to feel strong feelings for Pucca. Garu started to drop tears down his cheeks and Sarah saw him.

" Garu? Are you okay?" Sarah asked worriedly.

" No I am not" Garu said crying bending and sobbing loudly.

" Garu, you are crying, what happened?" Sarah said hugging him.

"I lost the most important thing of my life" Garu said while looking at Pucca.

"Garu don't cry anymore please" Sarah said, she wiped his tears.

[Sarah hugs Garu]

Sarah's POV

I love Garu and I hate to see him like that. I really want him to be happy. Maybe I could help him.

[end of Sarah's POV]

"Garu? I am sorry" Sarah apologized.

"Why?" Garu asked.

"Because I kissed you yesterday and because of that kiss your sad" Sarah confessed.

"Its okay" Garu said and cried.

"Do you love Pucca?" Sarah asked.

" I don't want to talk about it" Garu sobbed.

" Garu? Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Sarah asked.

" What?" Garu gasped.

" Maybe that will help you forget her" Sarah exclaimed.

" I don't want to hurt you" Garu confessed.

" Just think about it, bye" Sarah said, she hugged Garu and left winking at him.

Sarah leaves. Garu is very confused because now Pucca doesn't love him anymore and Sarah is giving him a chance to not be hurt by Pucca's neglect. What would be the best to do?


	4. Chapter 4: Give it a try

Chapter 4: Give it a try

Garu was thinking on Sarah's offer. After all he loved Pucca but she didn't love him, right? Garu felt more emptier than ever but if he accepted Sarah that would mean to forget about Pucca, but that also meant begin again and not be hurt. Garu made a decision that hurted him but he could have another chance. Garu went to look for Sarah to tell her the answer. He saw Sarah standing there, she looked beautiful but Garu loved Pucca. Garu was doubting but when Sarah saw him she hugged him.

"Garu! You look very handsome today" Sarah giggled.

" Thank you, you look good also" Garu chuckled.

"Thank you, so how are you feeling?" Sarah said and blushed.

" I feel much better" Garu confessed.

" I am glad, I don't like to see you hurt" Sarah said while caressing his face.

" How are you?" Garu asked.

" I am well, so did you think about it? Or do you need more time? Sarah said.

"Sarah, I don't want to hurt you" Garu confessed.

" I know but maybe you will be okay, I don't care if I am sad, I want you to be happy" Sarah shouted.

"Sarah, I thought about it and" Garu said.

"And?" Sarah excitedly asked.

"I accept" Garu said.

" Really? You do?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but I don't promise you anything" Garu said.

" Its okay, we said we were going to try it, didn't we?" Sarah said giggling.

" Yes we did" Garu replied.

Sarah hugs Garu. He hugs her back but he feels nothing towards her. He feels empty but now that Sarah and him are dating, he has to hold on tight and face this with strength. Garu kissed her lips but he never felt that spark on his heart, but when Pucca used to kiss him he felt that spark but he never really appreciated until now. Sarah kept on kissing him, she seemed to have enjoyed. Sarah then broke the kiss and held his hand. Garu held her hand also, Sarah loved Garu but Garu loved Pucca. Garu was decided to forget Pucca and start loving Sarah, but it was difficult.

" Sarah?" Garu called.

" Yes?" Sarah answered.

"I will try to make you the happiest girl" Garu said holding her hand.

" I am already the happiest girl" Sarah confessed.

" But I will try, I promise" Garu said.

" Okay bye, I am leaving now" Sarah said, giving Garu a wet kiss on the cheek.

"Bye" Garu said.

Garu hugs his girlfriend but not the one he loved. Sarah leaves happy but Garu just thinks about Pucca and all the things she use to do. At least his mind tells him to not forget about Pucca, but now pain invaded his heart.


	5. Chapter 5: Stop dreaming

Chapter 5: Stop dreaming

The next day Sarah went for a walk with Garu, Garu was acting just like a gentlemen that it made actually Sarah believe that he loved her but she knew that she was dreaming. Garu tried to fall in love with Sarah but the memories with Pucca just went through his mind. Pucca was walking with Abyo and Ching. Pucca saw Garu and almost runs towards him but she remembered everything so she acted like if nothing happened but inside her heart was in a million of pieces. Faking to be happy while being hurt. Sarah kissed Garu not noticing that Pucca was watching. When she saw it she got very sad. Abyo and Ching noticed and they asked her if she was okay but Pucca said she couldn't be better. They went somewhere else but Abyo went and talked with Garu. Abyo thought that Garu was in love with Sarah because it seemed like it. Garu told Sarah to wait and then Abyo talked with Garu.

" Garu what are you doing?" Abyo asked.

" About what?" Garu puzzled asked.

" Do you love Sarah?" Abyo asked.

"We are dating" Garu said looking down as somehow in shame.

" Oh, then I will see you later" Abyo said.

" Okay bye" Garu said.

Garu went towards Sarah and Abyo left. Garu thought on what Abyo said. Is true Garu doesn't feel love for Sarah, he loves Pucca. Sarah called him. Garu went with a fake smile to her. She hugged him but he never felt the warmth of her hug but Garu had to keep going with this because he knew that Sarah was very happy. Garu wanted to know more about her but he never thought how much Sarah suffered because of love.


	6. Chapter 6: Love hurts

Chapter 6: Love hurts

Garu grabbed Sarah's hand, he noticed that she had like an engagement ring and asked about it. She shed a tear that Garu quickly wiped. He looked at her confused Sarah looked at him, took a deep breath and started talking.

"Okay Garu, I will tell you my painful love story, a couple of years ago…." Sarah said, she touched her engagement ring and was remembering her painful love story.

[ Sara's flashback]

Sarah cried that her boyfriend had to leave. Her first boyfriend proposed her to get married, she accepted and kissed him, he promised her that he will come back, and when he did they will get married. But as the days went on, he never came back. She waited and waited but she gave up. She decided to move because in her old town, every place reminded her of her boyfriend so she decided to leave. That is how she arrived to Sooga.

[end of Sarah's flasback]

" So yeah that is part of my past" Sarah sobbed, Garu held her tightly in his arms.

" Sarah, I am so sorry for asking" Garu apologized.

"You have nothing to apologize for, after all you are my boyfriend and you have the right to know" Sarah said.

"So you were engaged" Garu asked looking at her ring.

"We were in love, but I never saw him again, so that is why I keep the ring, as a promise of eternal love, I hope that doesn't bother you" Sarah said and a smile drew on her face.

" Of course it doesn't, he was your first love and I understand it" Garu said.

"To tell you the truth, I miss him" Sarah said, she cried.

[Garu hugs Sarah]

" But now I have you" Sarah said, hugging Garu and pressing her lips on his.

Garu's POV

Sarah really loves me. After all she has said, I can't break up with her. I wish that I could love her like she loves me. Love hurts. Now more than ever I have to stay next to her.

[end of Garu's POV]

"And what about you?"Sarah curiously asked.

" Oh, my past. To make a long story short, I feel love but too bad love was not for me" Garu confessed.

"Why do you say that?" Sarah asked.

"For some reasons" Garu said.

" Okay, anyway lets go for a walk" Sarah suggested grabbing his hand.

" Okay" Garu agreed.

Sarah and Garu go for a walk. They were having so much fun and actually forgetting about the bad times. Actually having a pretty good time and went for dinner but things are not looking good.


	7. Chapter 7: Something is wrong

Chapter 7: Something is wrong

When Sarah and Garu went for dinner she wasn't feeling very well. She felt dizzy and nauseous.

"Sarah? Is something wrong" Garu worriedly asked.

" I don't feel really well" Sarah confessed.

" Oh so do you wanna go home?" Garu asked.

" No I just need to go to the bathroom" Sarah said and went to the bathroom.

" Oh Okay" Garu said.

Sarah goes to the bathroom. Garu wonders what is wrong with Sarah and at that very moment Sarah came out of the bathroom. She looked so pale and sick.

" Sarah? Are you okay?" Garu asked.

" I am ok, let me go get some straws" Sarah replied.

" No, I will go" Garu said.

" Its okay" Sarah responded.

At the minute that Sarah stood up, she fainted. Garu rushed towards her and carried her on a bridal style. He took her to his house because it was more closer. He putted her on his bed and stayed with her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Garu kneeling on the right side of the bed holding her hand. She whispered his name and he woke up.

"Sarah, what happened?" Garu asked.

" Garu, I don't know"Sarah confessed, touching her head in pain.

"We have to go see a doctor" Garu demanded.

" No, it's okay" Sarah said feeling dizzy and with difficulty to walk.

" Please do it, for me" Garu begged.

"Okay but only because of you" Sarah said touching Garu's face.

"Okay, but I will go with you" Garu said.

" I promise that I will go" Sarah responded.

" Okay, but tell me what is going on no matter what it is, ok?" Garu said, feeling that something was wrong.

" Okay, but I don't think is nothing bad, maybe I ate something bad" Sarah said trying to make Garu feel better.

" But anyway, I need to know" Garu said while caressing her hand.

" Thanks for worrying" Sarah said. She hugged and kissed Garu.

"I care about you" Garu confessed.

" OkayI will go home, and thanks again" Sarah said.

"I will go with you" Garu suggested.

" Thanks" Sarah said.

"There is no need to thank" Garu said, he grabbed Sarah's hand and took her home.


	8. Chapter 8: You will leave me

Chapter 8: You will leave me

Sarah went to the doctor. The doctors checked and did some studies to her. She was waiting but she never expected the answer of the doctors.

" Sarah" The doctor said.

"Yes?" Sarah answered.

" Congratulations you will soon be a mother" The doctor congratulated.

"What?" Sarah gasped in disbelief.

"Yes, congratulations and you could leave now" The doctor said and left.

"Okay thank you doctor" Sarah sobbed. She was thinking on what will happen with Garu.

Sarah left the hospital crying for happiness and also sadness. Sarah was going home but Garu surprised her. She had to tell him the truth.

Sarah's POV

Oh no, what am I going to do, Garu is going to leave me and I can't force him because of the fact that the baby is not his. The baby is my fiance's baby, but he is gone. I have to tell Garu the truth and just give up on him.

[ Sarah's POV]

"So how is everything?" Garu asked concerned.

" Garu, when I tell you, you will leave me" Sarah shouted.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Garu asked, Garu got very worried and saw Sarah's tears, he wiped them.

"I am pregnant" Sarah said sobbing while touching her belly.

" What?" Garu asked and gasped.

"But don't worry, is not yours, and I understand if you want to break up" Sarah cried.

" But, Who's the father?" Garu asked.

"My other fiancé, remember when I told you he left and never came back, I understand if you want to break up" Sarah said.

" Oh my, Sarah?" Garu said.

"Yes?" Sarah replied crying anad crying.

" I will take care of the baby and you, I will take responsibility as if I was the real dad" Garu said while rubbing her belly.

" What? You will?" Sarah asked in disbelief while staring at his hand in her belly.

"Yes I will, I promise" Garu said.

" No, Garu I don't want to force you" Sarah said.

"You are not forcing me, I want to, there is no need for me to break up with you, you never cheated me" Garu answered.

" Garu, thank you so much" Sarah thanked.

"Okay, this will be hard but we will make it" Garu said with a broad smile.

"Okay" Sarah replied.

" So let's start thinking some names for the baby" Garu suggested and laughed.

" Garu, I love you" Sarah said, hugging him.

"I will love the baby as if the baby was mine" Garu said.

"Thank you, and what name would you like?" Sarah giggled.

" I don't know but if he is a boy, he will practice with me, if is a girl, she will be my little girl, Sarah?"Garu said.

" Yes?" She replied.

" This could be a new beginning for us" Garu exclaimed.


	9. Chapter 9: All alone

Chapter 9: All alone

Pucca was sad, everyone had someone that will be always next to them, but what about her?Pucca sat down and started crying for she knows that she is all alone.

Pucca's POV

All alone like always, everyone has someone that cares for them and have someone to love and to lean on for example, Ching has Abyo, Muji has Doga, Mio has Yani, Master Soo has his maidens, Ring Ring has Dada, and Sarah has Garu, but what about me? Was I always destined to be alone? To love but not to be loved? Just to dream and to then wake up and face real life? Does anyone love me? Am I so insignificant? Who could I lean on? Would anyone pick me up when I fall? I guess that love is not one of the things that I was destined to do. Maybe pain is one of the things that I have to do and just look to see what love is but not feeling it. The one and only that I loved has another love. I can't act like if nothing happens, I can't fake acting like if I am ok because I am not ok. I have to smile so that I could be strong but I can still feel pain. Just because I smile it doesn't mean that my life is perfect but now I can't smile. I have to show how I feel, but would anyone care? Love and pain… there is no difference between both of them, but love is what I wanted all along but never got it, instead I got, I have and possibly I will have it always. I am all alone.

[end of Pucca's POV]

Ching went with Abyo to see Pucca. They found her crouched, with tears caressing her cheeks. Ching and Abyo rushed towards her and called her name but all they heard were loud sobs.

" Pucca, what happened?" Ching asked

"Will love ever come to me? Who am I kidding, of course not" Pucca softly asked.

"Pucca, of course it will" answered

"Pucca, Yes the right guy will come to you, and you will be very happy" Abyo said.

"You guys are just saying it because you are my friends, but let's face real life, my true love has someone else, I mean I have no one" Pucca cried.

"You have us!" Ching and Abyo shouted.

"I know but I mean a true love, I have no one, I am all alone" Pucca said.

Ching and Abyo felt so bad because while they were happy, their best friend was sad and alone. Although they told her positive things, nothing changed her mind. Pucca is all alone.

* * *

**chapter 10 coming soon and is getting very good, Please review =D Reviews are awesome=D**


	10. Chapter 10: Did you ever care for me?

Chapter 10: Did you ever care for me?

Abyo and Ching took her to eat something, both of them went to get some spoons, when all of a sudden Pucca hears the conversation of some Master Soo, Police Officer Bruce, and some other Sooga villagers, they were talking about Garu and Sarah. What she heard completely destroyed her.

"Garu grew up very rapidly" A Sooga Villager said.

"Yes he did, it seems that only yesterday he was a baby, and a kid and now he will have a baby of his own" Master Soo said smiling.

" Indeed, Now Garu will have a baby, he grew up very fast, on a blink of an eye, over" Police Officer Bruce said.

Pucca got closer to them and started asking questions.

" I am sorry if I am interrupting but are you talking about Garu?" Pucca cautiously asked.

" Yes, we are" They said.

" So that mean that Sarah is ..pregnant?" Pucca asked with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes, and they are going to have a baby" The villager said.

" Oh, bye" Pucca said not feeling very well.

Pucca was in shock, she felt so bad and at that very moment Garu came in. Pucca felt the salty tears on her cheeks. Pucca just stared at Garu and then fainted. Garu ran towards Pucca, he carried her and started to fan. She didn't wake up, Garu started to get very worried that took her home. He put her on the bed and called her uncles. He stayed with her until she opened her eyes. When she saw him, she tought that she was dreaming, she rubbed her eyes and knew she wasn't dreaming.

" Pucca, are you okay?" Garu asked with concern.

" I guess so" Pucca said.

" You scared me" Garu said, sighing in relief.

" Garu, did you ever care for me?" Pucca asked with tears.

" Pucca, of course I do and I always had" Garu confessed grabbing her hand.

"But you hate me" Pucca said while looking into his beautiful sparkly eyes.

"I don't hate you, I never will" Garu said hugging her tightly, Pucca felt like flying.

" I thought you did" Pucca said.

"Never" Garu said.

"Why?" Pucca asked.

"Why what?" Garu softly asked with confusion.

" Why am I so alone" Pucca said and started to cry.

"You are not alone, you have Ching, Abyo, your uncles, Mio, Yani, and you have me" Garu said trying to cheer up, but Pucca just looked down and sobbed.

" I have you, sure I do" Pucca said sarcastically.

" Yes you do" Garu said again.

" I don't have you, I bet you that if I leave everyone will only say "I know something is missing, but I don't know what" Pucca shouted.

"No Pucca, we all care for you, please never leave me" Garu begged.

"You already have Sarah and your future baby, you don't need me" Pucca said crying.

"Who told you?" Garu asked.

"It doesn't matter, the point is that you don't need me, and you never did" Pucca said.

" I need you in my life, I really do" Garu exclaimed.

" Everybody has their love, except for me, nobody loves me" Pucca cried.

" I wish you knew" Garu said looking down wanting to confess his love but being stop.

" Knew what?" Pucca puzzled asked.

" Forget it, just know that I care for you" Garu said.

" Thanks, and good luck for your baby and Sarah, be very happy" Pucca said.

" I have to go now, bye Pucca" Garu said and hugged her.

" Bye" Pucca hugged him tightly refusing to let go but having to. Then Garu left and she stayed alone.

* * *

**Well yeah, that was chapter 10 hoped you enjoyed! **

**Me: Enjoy chapter 11**

**Garu and Pucca: Please review**


	11. Chapter 11: Have to keep my pain inside

Chapter 11: Have to keep my pain inside

Pucca went with Ching to buy something. Then she saw Sarah and Garu, Garu was rubbing her swollen belly. He seemed very happy and Sarah started to smile on the fact that Garu cared for her. Pucca couldn't do anything about it, all she could do is cry, cry, and cry until she rans out of tears. Garu then grabbed Sarah's hand and went to the restaurant. Pucca had to work today so she knew that she will see them there which broke her heart even more but Pucca had to work and help her uncles. Pucca then told Ching she had to go and went to the restaurant. Garu and Sarah weren't there which made her pain to fade a little. Just when she was about to finish the shift, Sarah and Garu walked in. Uncle Linguini offered to take Sarah's and Garu's order because he knew that it would hurt Pucca. Pucca said that it was ok so she went getting strenght out of nowhere, trying to not shed any tears when she got there, she didn't want for them to know how she was really feeling. Before going to the table where they were, she took a deep breath and went there. She was planning for not to look at Garu directly in his eyes, to just look down so that she wont be hurt that much. But how could she act like if nothing happens? It showed in her eyes like open doors directly leading into her soul and feelings. Pucca went there and saw them talking as if they were a married couple. She felt that her eyesight was blurry because of her watery tear on her eyes. She wiped her tears. Pucca was very happy to see that Garu was happy but it also made her very sad that Pucca would not be with Garu. Pucca felt like if she was going to pass out but she had to be strong.

" Hi guys may I take your orders?" Pucca said feeling really sad.

" Hi Pucca, so how are you feeling?" Garu asked with concern.

" Why Pucca, what happened to you?" Sarah asked.

"I wasn't feeling very well, but I am okay I guess" Pucca confessed.

" I am sorry to hear that" Sarah said actually meaning it.

" It's okay" Pucca weakly smiled.

" But why do you guess?" Garu asked Pucca.

" I feel a little better that is why, but anyway may I take your orders?" Pucca softly said.

" Yes please, I crave noodles" Sarah said rubbing her stomach.

"Okay, and what about you Garu?" Pucca asked looking at Garu.

" No thanks, but Pucca we have to talk later okay?" Garu said by grabbing her hand. Pucca smiled and wanted to kiss him but she knew that it was wrong.

"Fine" Pucca said almost crying.

"I hate to see you sad" Garu said also looking sad also.

" I guess that I will be like this but anyway, Sarah I will get your noodles right away" Pucca said as she made her way to the kitchen.

Pucca leaves. Sarah starts asking Garu what happened with Pucca and Garu tells her that Pucca feels really lonely. That Garu is getting very worried because he hasn't seen Pucca sad and that it was really worrying him. Sarah tells him that he should talk to her and make her feel better.

Garu's POV

Pucca, I hate to see her sad, I have never seen her sad. Only with that smile in her face that filled my heart and although I am with Sarah, I love her with all my heart.

[end of Garu's POV]

" Garu?" Sarah called his name.

"Yes?" Garu answered looking very sad.

" You seem really bad, are you okay?" Sarah said.

" I am very worried for Pucca" Garu confessed.

" I know, talk to her and tell her that everything will be okay" Sarah told Garu,

" Okay I will, thanks for understanding" Garu said.

" That is nothing compared for what you are doing for me" Sarah responded.

" Okay I will talk to her" Garu said happily knowing that he will talk to Pucca.

" Make her smile again, you have to support the one you love" Sarah said. Garu stared at her in confussion.

" Here are your noodles Sarah" Pucca said and gave Sarah the noodles.

" Thank you Pucca, okay you two have to talk I will go home" Sarah said, she ate the noodles and grabbed her stuff.

" I can take you" Garu said.

" No, the doctor said that I have to relax a little because of the baby" Sarah said and smiled.

" You sure?" Garu asked.

"Yes, I am" Sarah said.

"Okay bye" Garu exclaimed.

" Bye Pucca, hope you feel better" Sarah said and left.

"Thanks" Pucca said.

* * *

**This was Chapter 11... hoped you liked it!**


	12. Chapter 12: You wont cry for me

Chapter 12: You won't cry for me

After Sarah left Pucca and Garu just stared at each other. Pucca then broke the silence by asking if he was happy. With all the pain in the world, Pucca expected for him to say "yes, I love Sarah and I am very happy" but what she heard made her smile and in some way not feel sad anymore.

"If you are not happy, then I cannot be happy, you are very important to me Pucca, and you know that" Garu whispered.

" No I am not, I mean I am nothing that you will care about, I am insignificant to your live, you don't even need me, you don't need me and you never did, instead only I needed you, but you never cared for me, you never cared for how I felt. You thought that I could never be hurt but look at me, nobody needs me, as I said before if I ever leave you won't even notice, and if you do notice, you won't notice what is missing, you forgot me long ago" Pucca exclaimed.

"Pucca, no I have told you millions of times that if you ever leave, I would be empty, If you ever died, life will never make sense and I will die without you, if one day I don't see that beautiful girl that chased me since we were kids, that cried waterfalls, brought the moon by one pull so I could fall in love with, cried when thought I loved someone else, stood all night awake so that Tobe wont bother me, and most of all that never gave up" Garu said.

" And on what has it helped me loving you all this time, on what? On nothing, you now have someone else and me broken hearted, you will never cry for me and I know that" Pucca cried.

" Pucca, do you really love me that much to suffer like this? Is it because of me that you are suffering?" Garu exclaimed crying.

" It doesn't matter now, in fact it never matter to you" Pucca said.

"Pucca, I am so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you, I care for you and you are one of the most important people in my life, I would never want to hurt you again. Please forgive me" Garu said and sobbed on noticing Pucca's pain.

"Garu? You are crying for me?" Pucca asked.

"I am so sorry" Garu said while sobbing.

"Garu, so you do care for me?" Pucca asked.

" Of course I do" Garu replied.

"Garu, sorry I was so stubborn" Pucca said.

"But are you okay now?" Garu asked her.

"Now, I am" Pucca said.

* * *

**sweet chapter but problems and discoveries will be made on the next couple of chapters... stories end is coming soon**


	13. Chapter 13: Am I dreaming

Chapter 13: Am I dreaming?

Sarah left the restaurant, her swollen belly was hurting a lot. How she regretted not letting Garu come with her. She couldn't give one more step, she was afraid that if she gave one more step, she would loose her baby. She just laid in the floor, crying of pain. Sarah closed her eyes and was woken up by the presence of a man with a "X" scar on his face. Sarah thought she was dreaming, she rubbed her eyes millions of times asking a thousand times to herself " Am I dreaming" But she knew she wasn't. She forgot about the pain she had and just focused on the man carrying her. She tried to speak but she couldn't, the state of shock kept her from saying a word. After all this time, she finally saw him again. It was really dark and she couldn't see anything, but she never forgot the spark of her beloved's eyes. Sarah thought on everything that was going on then she just closed her eyes. The man was no other than Tobe. Someone was approaching, Tobe with all the pain in his heart had to leave Sarah. Dada came and saw Sarah on the floor with her eyes closed, Dada quickly carried Sarah and took her to Garu. Tobe cried on seeing that her love was taken and have been separated again from his side.

* * *

**I bet that none of you awesome readers saw this coming, anyway I know this chapter is very small, i apologize. I will try to make them longer, enjoy chapter 14, end of the story coming soon. Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Questions with no answers

Chapter 14: Questions with no answers

Dada carried Sarah to Garu at the restaurant. When Dada came in, Garu immediately stood up and quickly went towards Sarah. Pucca gasped in horror and also went with Garu to help. Garu carried her, he called her name multiple times but no answer, altough Sarah had a smile on her face. Pucca called an ambulance, Sarah didn't respond at all. The ambulance came and took Sarah. The doctors told Garu and Pucca to go with them. When they arrived to the hospital, Pucca told Garu that everything will be okay. Garu kept shouting that he was guilty for what have happened and kept crying and crying. Pucca told Garu that just like he was with her when she had problems, he was always next to her and then Pucca said that she will do the same for him. The doctors came out and told Garu to wait for the next also told Garu that he could go see her. Garu went and saw Sarah sleeping, he started to cry and whispering to himself "I am guilty". Sarah on her sleep whispered Tobe. Garu was surprised and confused, then Sarah opened her eyes and saw Garu there. She wanted to talk but she couldn't, the pain prevented her from saying a word, then she found the strength to tell Garu that she loved him. Garu was so confused, he wondered why would she call his worst enemie's name but at this time Garu couldn't ask her. Then the doctor came and told Garu that Sarah as well as the baby were okay. That filled his heart with joy, now that Sarah was okay, Garu could take her home. When Garu came out, Pucca told Garu how was everything, he responded that everything was good except for on thing. Pucca curious yet worried asked what happened.

"Garu? What happened?" Pucca asked on noticing Garu's face.

"Sarah was whispering Tobe's name" Garu said looking very puzzled.

Pucca and Garu stood quiet and very confused. Has anything happened between both of them? They asked to themselves millions of times. Sadly no answer came to their minds, only questions.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed! Please review, story end coming soon**


	15. Chapter 15: Hiding something

Chapter 15: Hiding something

The very next day Sarah came out of the hospital, Garu was quiet and confused, Sarah asked him what has happened but Garu. Sarah was kind of worried if Garu had seen her with Tobe. When they got home Sarah strated to get really worried because Garu has said not a word on the way back, Garu seemed so pale and confused.

" Garu? Is everything okay?" Sarah asked Garu.

"yes" Garu lied.

" I don't think so" Sarah noticed.

"Well I am a little worried for the baby and you" Garu said.

" We are okay, but I know that something else is worrying you" Sarah said.

" Oh do you know Tobe?" Garu cautiously asked.

" Tomorrow I promise you we will talk, now I am a little tired and just want to get a sleep" Sarah lied.

"Okay, then I will stay with you for today, just in case you need something" Garu suggested.

" Thanks" Sarah said.

Garu stayed with Sarah the whole day. Garu took Sarah for dinner and saw Tobe coming. Sarah drew a smile in her face and Tobe also, Tobe then just stared at Sarah and Sarah stared at Tobe also.

Garu's POV

What is going on? Does Sarah and Tobe know each other? I wonder what is going on, It seems that Tobe loves Sarah, but what about her? Does she also love him? Everything is so confussing right now.

[end of Garu's POV]

Tobe left and Garu asked Sarah if everything was okay. She seemed to be hiding something.

" Sarah?" Garu asked on noticing the way she looked at Tobe, it seemed like if she has seen him before by that look in her face.

"Oh I am sorry Garu, I just left for a moment you know, I was somewhere else but here, ouch" Sarah said.

" Are you okay? What happened to the baby? Is something wrong?" Garu worriedly asked while touching her swollen belly.

" Garu relax, it was just a little kick" Sarah said smiling.

" Oh okay, you scared me" Garu said sighing in relief.

"Don't worry about anything, I am ok" Sarah said.

" Okay I trust you" Garu said.

Sarah's POV

He trusts me. If he ever finds out, he will hate me. I am in really big trouble. What am I going to do? I love Garu with all my heart but Tobe was my first love and the worst thing is that now that I have him, I can't do anything about it, is either Garu or Tobe

[end of Sarah's POV]

* * *

**End of Chapter 15 hoped you enjoyed, chapter coming soon and end of story coming soon!**


	16. Chapter 16: Maybe someday

**Hello everyone, sorry I posted this chapter late. Enjoy**

**Info about this chapter:_ Sarah is 9 months already, feelings emerge._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 16: Maybe someday.

Sarah and Garu are officially a couple now and are living together getting ready for the arrivement of the baby. 6 months have gone by but Sarah still remebered Tobe, Garu was being very nice to her but now that the baby was almost here Sarah was willing to tell the truth about Tobe to Garu. Sarah became very pale. Garu disconcerted asked Sarah if she was feeling well, she stated that she wasn't feeling very well, Garu approached towards her, he inquired her about what was occuring. She lifted her head and was willing to mention Tobe to Garu. She believed that by telling the truth, Garu will understand and perhaps even assist her. Garu held her and was puzzled on the tears Sarah was shedding. He swiftly dried them. Sarah then spoke but on a direct way, she told Garu that she has seen her fiancé on Sooga Ville.

"Garu, I saw my fiance" she said. Sarah looked down and then back at Garu, she saw the confusion on his eyes. Sarah said it again. Garu still confused asked Sarah.

"Sarah, do you mean the father of the baby? Where? When? How? Who is it? Is it someone I know" Garu asked, he grabbed her hand.

Sarah felt like running away but now that she had spoken, she couldn't back up now. Sarah was about to tell the whole truth but all of a sudden she felt so much pain in her swollen belly causing her to fall backwards into the bed. Garu rushed towards her with worry. Sarah's pain became bigger. Garu carried her, the baby wasn't due for another week, but the baby was coming, Garu freaked out and didn't know what to do. Beside all the pain Sarah giggled on seeing Garu's reaction.

" Garu, its okay just get me to the hospital" Sarah said and giggled.

Garu did as she told him. He took her to the hospital and they took Sarah. Garu waited along with Ching, Abyo, Master Soo, Chang, Police Officer Bruce, and Pucca with others. Pucca smiled at Garu and he smiled back at her, Garu was worried, happy, and nervous. Then the doctor told Garu to come with him, Garu went with the doctor. Garu held Sarah's hand and he felt like fainting but he found the strenght to stay up on his feet. Then he heard a loud cry. The baby arrived, Sarah asked to hold the baby. Garu looked at the baby and also carried the little baby girl. Sarah held the baby and the doctor congratulated both of them. Sarah kissed the baby's forehead and just held the baby very gently. Then the doctor took the baby and also Sarah, Garu then came out with a big smile and told everyone that the baby was born already. Everybody congratulated him and hugged him. Pucca felt so happy and hugged Garu tighter than she ever did. Garu hugged her also refusing to let go of her. Eventhough they were friends, they still felt love for each other. Then after an hour, the doctor told Garu and the others that they can go see Sarah and the baby. They went and saw Sarah holding the baby. Garu went and saw the baby, she was the most adorable baby he has ever seen.

" Garu, what should we name her" Sarah asked while holding the baby in her hands, then she gave the baby to Garu to hold. Garu smiled and a name went through his mind.

" How about Suralique?" Garu suggested while carrying the baby on his arms. He felt the little baby giggling instead of crying. This was one of the mos happiest moments for Garu.

" Yes! It is perfect, I love it, it is a unique name" Sarah said .

" But how are you feeling" Garu asked and smiled at her.

"Happier than ever, I am a mother!" Sarah cheered still on pain, but she was happiest as she could ever be.

The doctor came in and told Garu that Sarah and the baby could leave the next day. Sarah felt tired and took a nap and the doctor took the baby. Garu went home and he invited Pucca to share sometime together like friends do, the time that they haven't shared when they were kids because Pucca chased him all day. But now things were different, Garu felt love and maybe someday they would be together. Garu then stayed with Pucca.

" Garu, congratulations, you are now a daddy" Pucca said and smiled.

" Thanks but I am a little nervous, what if I am not the greatest father of them all." Garu said as he looked down. Pucca grabbed his hand.

" You will be an amazing father, I know it, you care and protect others and you are a great person" Pucca said as she nuzzled his face, Garu lifted his face.

"Why are you so sure" Garu asked as he looked at Pucca.

" Because I know you, I know you Garu" Pucca said, smiling wider than she ever did.

" Thanks Pucca, anyway what do you want to do?" Garu asked.

" I don't know, lets watch a movie" Pucca suggested.

" Good idea, Pucca" Garu said.

Garu went and grabbed a his favorite movie. Pucca on the other hand wanted to watch a mushy romantic movie. Then Garu and Pucca started to laugh and then Pucca insisted to watch her movie. Garu insisted to watch his movie. They laughed and decided to watch a different movie. Pucca insisted and Garu ended up watching a mushy-romantic movie. Pucca laughed at looking at Garu's face, he seemed really interested.

" Did you like the movie?" Pucca teased Garu and laughed.

" I have to admit that it was interesting" Garu said as he laughed.

Pucca was going to the kitchen but she tripped. Garu caught her by the waist and their lips were almost touching. The memories came back to life. They knew that they never forgot about each other.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed! Please Review...**


	17. Chapter 17: Memories never die

**Hello everyone, in this chapter there are the point of views of Pucca and Garu.**

* * *

Chapter 17 : Memories never die.

Garu's POV

As I held her close to me, I remembered all the good times, yes I did get annoyed by her kissy chases, and her kissy faces. But after sometime I started liking it, and inclusively loving it. Now I have to stay with Sarah and even though I said that I will forget about Pucca, I started loving her more than I ever did. But our love is forbidden, is a love that cannot be.

" Garu, are you okay" Pucca asked.

" Pucca, what happened to us" I asked while noticing the confusion in her eyes by my out of topic question.

" What do you mean" She asked me.

" I mean what happened to the early years, when there was only running and kissy chases, when reestablishing my family's honor was my everything, when having me was the most important thing for you, what happened to those years, where have they gone? I miss those days, I miss my childhood, and I miss you" I said, and felt the tears in my eyes that were blurring my eyesight. Pucca stared into my eyes.

Who was I kidding, I love Pucca, her eyes, her lips, her soft hands, her hair, her smile, her tears, her completely, I love her talents, and her mistakes. Then Pucca spoke as she gently wiped my tears.

" Garu, what happened, what do you mean by you miss me?" Pucca asked, I noticed the tone of her voice, she also felt sad, I could see that.

" It seems that I have lost you, I miss you Pucca, I miss everything" I replied.

" Garu, you will always have me, and yes things obviously cannot be the same for the fact that you already have someone but I will always be next to you, until the day I die" Pucca replied as she hugged me, seeming to refuse on letting me go.

" Those were the greatest memories I had" I said.

" Yes, remember when I used to chase you, that was so funny" Pucca said while she laughed.

" I will never forget that, everybody used to call funny love, or when you brought the moon to me" I said and laughed as the flashback came into my mind.

" I guess that memories never die, and that's is the only thing we have now" Pucca said as she looked down crying.

" Pucca, promise me something" I said as I raised her face and nuzzled her cheek.

" What?" Pucca asked.

" Promise me that you will never forget the memories" I said as I looked at her.

" I promise, I will never forget them, I have to go now, bye" Pucca said, she smiled at me, the smile that I loved the most.

"you want me to go with you?" I asked.

" No thanks, take care bye" Pucca said as she walked out the door and just left me in there.

[end of Garu's POV]

Pucca's POV

As I walked out the door, I bursted in tears, I hated to leave him but I had to. Even though I am alone I know somehow that I will love love him until the end.

[end of Pucca's POV]

* * *

**Hope you enjoy, next chapter coming soon.**


	18. Chapter 18: leaving

Chapter 18: Leaving

The next day Garu went and got Sarah and Suralique home. Garu carried Suralique, the baby giggled and cried very little. Sarah was exhausted but she had a big smile on her face. Garu then hugged Sarah and helped her with everything. Sarah went and took a nap, Garu was with Suralique and sang lullabies so that Suralique would sleep a little. But the baby didn't sleep so Garu took her out. Everyone saw Garu carrying the baby and went towards him, the villagers of Sooga all started asking him questions and started tickling the baby, Ching and Abyo were nearby and they offered to carry the baby. Garu gave the baby to them and saw Pucca walking, she sat down on a bench from the park. Pucca shed some tears and was ready to leave when all of a sudden Garu appeared.

" Pucca are you okay?" Garu asked.

" Yes I am" Pucca said as she swiftly wiped her tears.

" I don't think so, what happened?" Garu said as he wiped the tears that she forgot to wipe.

" I was thinking on leaving Sooga" Pucca while looking at the horizon.

" Noo, Pucca please don't, if you leave I would be so melancholic" Garu said while touching her hand.

" I want to go and start all over if you know what I mean, maybe find a love and form a family like you did" Pucca said and cried.

" So you are leaving? Please don't go, I need you" Garu begged as he uncontrollably shed tears.

" But anyway, how is Sarah and Suralique?" Pucca asked as she changed the subject.

" They are very good, in fact Ching and Abyo have Suralique, and Sarah is at home now" Garu said.

" Oh I am so happy for you" Pucca sincerely said.

" So you are leaving?" Garu asked, shedding tears.

" I have decided that I am leaving as soon as possible" Pucca said while looking down.

" So you are completely sure about it?" Garu asked.

" Yes, nothing is going to change my mind" Pucca said, sobbing louder than she ever could.

" Where would you go?" Garu asked, trying to convice Pucca to stay.

" I just want to go, I will miss you so much" Pucca said.

She grabbed Garu and hugged him really tight. Garu hugged her back, Pucca then looked at him, and saw his handsome face to try to remember it forever. Pucca then kissed his cheek as she turned around and left. Garu could just watch her as she left, leaving him behind.

Garu turned around and left. He took Suralique and went back home on the cold dark night, not expecting that the next day Pucca will be gone.


	19. Chapter 19: Goodbyes change things

Chapter 19: Goodbyes change a lot of things

The very next day, Garu woke up and remebered on what Pucca told him. How he wished that it was a nightmare, but it was true. Garu took a shower and went to the restaurant hoping that Pucca would still be there so that he could hug her and kept from leaving. Garu arrived at the restaurant and asked the uncles for Pucca. They told him that Pucca already left and she left a letter for him. Garu took the letter and opened it quickly.

[ on the letter]

Garu, I am sorry that I didn't say goodbye but I couldn't, it was too hard for me, after all I still love you and this is why I am leaving, I know that you would be very happy with your new family, I will always remember you. Maybe someday we could see each other again but for now it is better if we are not together. Forever our friendship and my love will be with you. Take care of Sarah and Suralique, take care of yourself and everyone else, make your family happy , bye my dear Garu.

[ end of letter]

After Garu read the letter, he cried and returned back home. Sarah was sitting while carrying Suralique. Then she quickly stood up as she saw him.

" Garu, are you okay? What happened?" Sarah asked while holding Suralique in her arms.

" Pucca left, I will never see her again" Garu cried.

" Why where is she?" Sarah asked with concern.

" I don't know, now that are friendship was good, I will never see her again" Garu said as he cried.

Sarah putted Suralique on the crib and hugged Garu. Garu then took out a picture of Pucca and looked at it, the memories came back. Then he hugged Sarah back as he cried and cried. He wished that he could see Pucca once more but she left. Then Suralique started crying and Sarah carried her. Garu looked at Suralique and smiled, then Suralique pointed at Garu with her little finger. Sarah smiled and gave Suralique to Garu, Suralique stopped crying and felt into a deep sleep. Garu kissed Suralique's forehead and hugged her gently. Sarah smiled and took Suralique. Sarah then kissed Garu's cheek.

Garu's POV

Now that my Pucca is gone. I think that I have to move on but I love Pucca. Is it over? Will I ever feel love again? I want to move on but I feel more alone. The past with Pucca brings me good memories, I do regret that I never told Pucca I loved her but I know that I have to be strong and let her go, but when things are meant to be, they will be.

[ end of Garu's POV]

" Sarah, I have to ask you something" Garu said as he held her hand.

" What happened" Sarah said.

" Do you want to marry me?" Garu said.

* * *

**Ahhhhhhhh i know, unexpected question right? What will happen next? Chapter 20 coming soon, see you all on next chapter**


	20. Chapter 20: To move on, to feel lonely

Chapter 20: To move on, to feel lonely

Sarah looked at Garu confused, he just weakly smiled at her.

" Do you really mean it? Am I hearing correctly?" Sarah exclaimed.

" I really mean it, I mean Suralique needs a father and you will be my wife" Garu said and smiled politely.

" Garu, I love you and I do but how about we wait until Suralique is a year old?, I mean there are a lot of things to do" Sarah said as she looked at Suralique and back at him.

" Of course, you choose when you want to do it" Garu said.

" I love you" Sarah said as she left.

Garu's POV

I wish that I could love Sarah but I know that the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone. My heart only belongs to Pucca but now she is gone and I might never see her again. I feel like a silhouette alone, thinking If I would ever love again, and just walking alone. I am tired of this heartache, I never thought that Pucca will become the part of my heart. With her absence, my heart is absent. Pucca took my heart when she left. Pucca owns my heart and she will always own it. But now I walk alone no matter where I go, now that she is not here with me, now that I don't have her smile, her face, her joy I feel more emptier than I ever did, with Pucca I was home, I miss Pucca, she was the one that made my life fun and make sense. She was the only one for me but I know that I cannot never be with my true love. All I can do is watch at the stars, daydream Pucca, whisper her name, should I run towards Pucca?. Now my chances and my hopes fade away. Even if I wish to have her right now, I know that it wont come true. I will never forget when she used to stare at the sky, when I saw her cry I realized that she was meant to be my love. I was never that sure until I saw her all by herself my feelings emerged. When she cried I wanted to hold her. I will always remember that day and I will always remember her. Everytime she hugged me and kissed me, I turned weak and wanted her to hold me. Pucca changed my plans and took the idea of everything I wanted to have such as having my honor and being a warrior and that was it but she made me see that there was something else that I wanted. She became my friend, I never chose to have Pucca but she is something that I don't want to loose. Pucca is the best thing I have, way before I met her, I thought that I knew everything but when she came I knew that I had no idea and made me see a lot of things that I didn't see before. Pucca used to comfort me with her smile, joy, kissy chases, her hugs, and her laughter. I never thought that I would ever need her, I thought all I needed was honor and be a warrior, but I knew that love was more important that all of the other things. I need Pucca here always next to me. So many years have gone since my childhood and I realized that in my childhood what I thought was important, is not as important as I thought it was. Instead I knew that Pucca was the only important one from all in my life. The first time that Pucca kissed me was on that green garden. I kept my memories on that garden green. Oh I remember my summmer with Pucca. I love her, why did those memories had to end my love with my best friend. I want Pucca to come back, I want to see her again and hear her voice again. Pucca has always been on my mind. I remember all the things I used to do with Pucca and most of them weren't things that friends do, most of the time I used to run from her, but now I regret not spending time with Pucca on my childhood and I regret not having her now. I want to forget when she told me goodbye. I am learning to live half alive without Pucca, she is my other half. I know that in life there are pain and sorrows that will be soon gone, but I can't live without my Pucca, I need her. I should have told her long ago that I loved her, and maybe things would have been much different from now. Now I only wonder of what would of happened if I told her, but now she is gone, I am engaged, and we are separated, but the thing that will never change is my love for Pucca.

[end of Garu's POV]

[meanwhile with Pucca]

Pucca arrived to her destination. Now that she left Sooga, she found a new place to stay and everything was okay until she got reminded of her loneliness, at that very moment Pucca saw a couple kissing and hugging. Pucca sighed and walked away as she looked down. As she was walking she saw that some friends were hanging out and laughing. Pucca then remembered all the good memories that she had in Sooga, she remembered Garu, Ching, and Abyo. She took out a picture of all of them and she fell down in tears in the middle of the street.

Pucca's POV

I miss Sooga, I miss Ching and Abyo, but most of all I miss Garu, I know that I came here tostart something new but will I ever love again? The more I try to move on, the more I feel alone. I thought that I would be ok but I know that my pain is becoming bigger. Is my pain over yet? Will I ever smile again? Maybe if I watch the stars, they could lead me home, but if home is here, then I will stay here. Goodbye Garu, goodbye my love, I do wish that I could see him one more time.

[end of Pucca's POV]

* * *

**Chapters are getting better than ever**

**Story end coming soon**


	21. Chapter 21: 1 year later

Chapter 21: 1 year later

Garu's POV

It has been a year since I asked Sarah to marry me, a year since Suralique was born, and a year since Pucca left. I keep trying to look for Pucca and being able to find her but there is no sign of her. In four days I am getting married and today is Suralique's first birthday.

" Garu is everything ready for the Suralique's birthday party?" Sarah asked.

" Yes everything is ready" I replied, and then I smiled.

" So how are you feeling" Sarah asked, noticing the sadness in my eyes.

" I am okay" I lied and then I walked away.

Suralique came crawling towards me, I picked her up and tickled her chin. She giggled and then I took her out for a walk. Everyone greeted Suralique on our way to the park. When I was on the walk I saw the green garden in which Pucca gave me my first kiss. The memories came back to life. I always expected Pucca's usual tackle and kisses. But now it was different, Pucca wasn't here anymore. I sighed and sat on the grass from that green garden. I started to cry on noticing how the years have gone by. I felt the dew that was still on the roses.

"Suralique I am going to tell you a story, would you like that?" I asked and Suralique giggled, so I proceeded.

" Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl that used to like this boy. She used to chase him day and night. She kissed him and he used to ran away from her but one day the young boy seeking honor knew that he liked that girl, they became friends but one day the girl became a woman and the boy became a man. Now things weren't as before because there was a lot of pain with growing up. The beautiful woman left the town in which she grew up on, she left a letter to the love of her life saying goodbye. Now the man was sad and after a year he promised that he would find the woman that left the village, and will try to look for the woman to finish their happily ever after, althought the man is happy with his little girl, he feels incomplete and has the hope that one day he will find her, or that she would come back." I said as tears caressed my eyes. Suralique saw my tears and somehow she understood my sadness and she grabbed my finger and didn't let go of it. Ching showed up with Abyo.

" Hi Garu, aww how is baby Suralique doing?" Abyo asked as he did silly faces to entertain Suralique.

"Garu are you okay?" Ching asked as she noticed my tears. I quickly wiped them and gave Suralique to Ching.

" Uhm yes" I lied.

" Well we have to hurry up for the party" Abyo said as he kept tickling Suralique.

" Yes lets go, oh have any news about Pucca? I am really worried, she hasn't written any letter, I don't know if she is okay" I worriedly asked.

" I miss her so much and I am also very worried for her because just like you, I don't know anything from her" Ching said as she sobbed. Abyo hugged her.

" I am very worried for Pucca also, not even her uncles know where she is" Abyo mentioned as he scratched his chin in confussion.

I looked at the sky and closed my eyes. I felt the tears rolling down my eyes. I looked at Pucca's picture and a tear drop fell on the photograph. I then looked again at the green garden and the memories where alive. I looked at the sky and I imagened a cloud with Pucca's face. I helplessly cried as I looked into the picture I had with her. I had flashbacks of her. At first I didn't want to admit that I loved her, but with her smile and laughter she made me fall in love with her. My love with my good friend ended last year's summer.

" Garu are you okay? Abyo asked as he picked me up from the floor.

" Garu! What happened?" Ching asked while carrying Suralique.

" I can't do this anymore, I need to know how is Pucca, the feeling that she is not okay becomes bigger everytime, don't you know how hard it is to have someone for all your life and not have them anymore, to not have what you cared for anymore" I confessed as I shedded tears more than I ever did.

" We know how Pucca is, she is strong and she will be okay" They said, trying to encourage me and give me hopes. Suralique started crying and I carried her.

" Well I have to get Suralique home before the party starts" I said, I sighed and left. They came with me because they knew how I felt.

When we went back to the house and Sarah had everything done for the party. I looked down when I came in trying for Sarah not to see my swollen-teary eyes. Sarah noticed that something was wrong, I rushed towards my bedroom but Sarah stopped me, she lifted my head and saw my red swollen eyes. I couldn't look at her in the eyes so I just slowly walked away. I got ready for the party, when I came down it seemed that all Sooga was there. I noticed the concern on their eyes when they saw me. I heard the gasps from disbelief.

" My love, are you okay?" Sarah said, while carrying Suralique.

" I am okay" I lied, not looking into her eyes.

" Garu, I know you perfectly and I know that you are not okay" Sarah said.

" Trust me" I insisted not wanting her to get worried.

" Okay" She smiled.

I just stared outside the window, looking at the night sky, wondering if Pucca will be staring at the same sky I am staring at. The party was good and I carried Suralique and played with her. Everyone was there except for Pucca. I couldn't hold this pain inside any longer so I went out for a walk. I sighed because every place reminds me of her, the cruel truth that I don't have her anymore, that I don't have her succulent cherry flavored lips. I don't have her smile, her hug, and most of all her funny love. I then cried and cried and ended up falling to the cold concrete, everything then turned black. I woke up by Sarah's voice calling my name. I opened my eyes and saw the tears on her eyes thinking that I had passed out or had died. Although I do feel like if I am half-alive without Pucca. I stood up from the concrete and wiped her tears and carried Suralique. Suralique started to yawn and cried. We headed back home. I put Suralique on the crib, Sarah grabbed my hand and sat on the couch, I knew that it meant that we had to talk.

" Garu, I know that you are not okay, so don't try to persuade me on thinking that you are good because you are not, I am almost your wife and we have to tell each other what is going on just like when I told you about my fiance and my pregnancy" Sarah said as she held my hand.

" I…. I just don't feel to good" I said.

" You look very pale and sad, please tell me what is happening" Sarah begged.

" Nothing, let's just forget that this happened?" I said as I tried to forget this grief.

" Okay my love but please promise me that you will be okay" Sarah insisted.

" Okay" I said and nodded.

" Are you ready for the wedding?" Sarah said, she smiled.

" Yes, I am" I said as I hugged her.

" Okay my love, I am going to sleep, it was a long day today so I am really tired, come to bed when you are ready" Sarah said as she gave me a wet kiss on my cheek, then she left.

I guess that Pucca is gone forever as much as it hurts me, I keep asking to myself if I would ever love or smile again. The answer always seems that it is no. I have to try but how much I wish that Pucca will be here next to me so that I could kiss and hug her, to tell her my love that I didn't tell her before, to hold her tightly and never let her go so that I can love her until the end and from the end I will keep loving her, no matter what I will do, I will never forget the love that I lost, the love that I don't have anymore. The funny love I lost.

[end of Garu's POV]


	22. Chapter 22: A wedding to remember

Chapter 22: A wedding to remember

Garu got ready for the wedding. Sarah had already left to the wedding place and Ching took Suralique. Garu was alone at his house, Garu took out Pucca's picture and knew that he wouldn't see her again which broke his heart more than ever. He just gave the picture one last kiss and left to the wedding place. Garu saw Sarah and held her hand.

" We have gathered here today to unite this couple in love to unite them until death do them part" Master Soo said.

Garu's POV

I am looking at the crowd to see if I can find Pucca but I know that it is impossible to find her here. I do miss her with all my heart and I know that I won't see her never again.

[end of Garu's POV]

Garu looked down and then back at Sarah. He sighed and Master Soo continued with the ceremony. Then Garu looked at the door and saw a woman coming in. The woman was Pucca. Garu stared in disbelief and rubbed his eyes to see if he wasn't dreaming.

Pucca's POV

Although I am in so much pain that Garu is getting married, I came back so that he knows that maybe as a girlfriend I cannot be but I could be a good friend that will be always next to him. I will help him always and even though I left for a year, I knew that I couldn't live without Garu. I missed him, his smile. I don't know how I survived this past year without seeing him. Now I don't know if I would be able to hide my feelings for Garu. I will try my best though.

[end of Pucca's POV]

Garu in the middle of the ceremony and still standing in the altar, he ran towards Pucca and hugged her so tightly. Pucca hugged him back and everyone stared at them. Sarah noticed the love that they felt for each other.

Sarah's POV

Pucca and Garu love each other, maybe I should stop the wedding and let them be together. I know what it was like to be in love, I felt it also with Tobe and with Garu but I know that if I marry Garu then that will be destroying somebody elses love and happiness and I know that I should let him go.

[ end of Sarah's POV]

Garu nuzzled Pucca's face, and hugged her once more, then he broke the hug and went back to Sarah.

" Let's proceed and welcome back Pucca, okay so Sarah do you take Garu as your beloved husband to love and respect on sickness and health until death do you part?" Master Soo said as he gasped to take air from the long sentence.

Sarah looked up at Garu, she cried, Garu looked at her confussed.

" I ….. don't, it will not be right to take the love from someone elses, I love you Garu, but you are not mine " Sarah said as she caressed Garu's face, with tears on her eyes.

" Sarah?what is going on?" Garu asked.

At that very moment someone walked in.

Garu's POV

I know that voice, Tobe!

[end of Garu's POV]


	23. Chapter 23: Tobe!

Chapter 23: Tobe

Garu's POV

As I stared into his deep dark eyes, his " X" scar, but there was something different about him, there was no sword, and he was smiling but not the usual evil smile, instead I saw a sincere smile on his face, something was not right, or at least that is what I thought waiting for the moment in which I fall on blood, half alive and ready to say goodbye because I was fooled by him that was my first reaction was to pull out my katana expecting for his usual reaction which was killing me or trying to kill me just like since I remember but he never did anything, all he did was smile at the woman in the white gown, Sarah. But it was not only him who was smiling at her, she was smiling at him also and I may not love Sarah but I didn't like that, after all Sarah and I have been through, it almost seemed like if she betrayed me and I don't why but it hurts, or maybe is not the way I am seeing this, does Sarah even know my rivalry with Tobe? Well I am clearly confused, was this all part of an evil plan, or am I just been paranoic? Pucca stood next to me. I could notice the confussion and worry in her eyes, Sarah walked towards Tobe, I didn't know why but I knew that it would not be a good idea to stop her not only because a big fight will start but also because it seemed that if I stopped them it will be like stopping true love, and stopping true love wouldn't be right because it will be just like someone stopping Pucca and I which that would be intolerable. But all along my girlfriend and almost wife was my enemie's first love? Everyone stood up and stared, I never even had a clue that Tobe loved someone or had someone in his life. Tobe ran towards her and hugged her so tightly, I put my katana away and then Tobe turned back at me, Pucca was standing next to me, Tobe then pulled out his sword, I swiftly grabbed Pucca by the waist and pulled her aside not wanting her to get hurt, I would never be able to see her hurt and because Tobe wants revenge I thought that he would hurt Pucca. Then Tobe came closer to me and surprisingly he just threw his sword to the floor. Every word that came out of his mouth made me think if he was fooling me or something, but I knew he wasn't lying, was this the end of the world? Or did I miss something?

" Garu, my enemy" Tobe said.

Now he started to sound like himself but he wasn't done yet and I was more confused that ever.

" Thank You, and I really mean it, I really thank you for taking care of my little daughter and the love of my life" Tobe said as he broke in tears. I was in shock.

" Uhm…. You don't have to…. Thank me for anything" I sincerely said as I struggled to talk.

" Garu, thank you, you had been a very good father to my little baby, and you have been an exceptional boyfriend to Sarah, you didn't care if she was pregnant, you helped her and never left her, that was very honorable" Tobe answered.

Honorable, okay I don't know what happened to the real Tobe but this is not the real Tobe, I mean is too good to be true.

As Tobe walked towards me, I backed up, somehow I didn't trust him and even though he seems like he means it, I don't know what to think. Maybe people change, and maybe love made him change.

" Tobe, I would never leave someone that needs me, and even if I knew that Sarah was your girlfriend I would have still protected her, so I suppose that you will take her?" I said as tears formed in my eyes for seeing Sarah and Suralique leaving.

I may not love Sarah but I care for her and got used to living with her, and Suralique might not be my real daughter but I really loved her as if she was my own daughter. Sarah came to me with Suralique in her arms. She hugged me so tightly and I wiped her tears, she smiled at me and let me hold Suralique one last time.

" Garu, thank you for everything, I never knew that you knew Tobe, and trust me that if I had known you before your rivalry with him started I would have not let it be, after all you protected me and my daughter. I will always remember you and Suralique will always be your daughter" Sarah said in tears. I hugged her.

" Sarah.. I" I said, the tears prevented me from finishing my sentence. Then I continued. " I will miss you" I said.

" Goodbye Garu, thank you, you will always be something special to me, be very happy with Pucca okay" Sarah said as she stretched her hand for Pucca to hold. Then she made Pucca and I to hold hands.

" Sarah this is not a goodbye, is just a see you soon, and I wil be very happy with Pucca, be very happy with Suralique and Tobe " I said as I kissed Suralique in the forehead and gave her to Sarah. Tobe hugged Sarah and Suralique. I sighed and smiled at Pucca. Pucca hugged me as we both watched Sarah, Suralique and Tobe leave. But I wasn't done with Pucca. I had to tell her how I really felt for her, hug her, kiss her, and if she wants to marry her and make a happily ever after.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it and last chapter is coming soon, please review! sorry for the long wait! Last Chapter 24 coming soon.**


	24. Chapter 24: Ever After

Chapter 24: Ever After

Garu's POV

Although I felt really sad, now I know that Sarah and Suralique will be okay with Tobe and they are going to live happily ever after. Now is my turn to be really happy with the only love of my life. Everyone left and I stayed with only with Pucca, I found out that this would be my chance to tell her on how I really felt about her. Although the words were struggling to come out from my mouth.

" Pucca, I have to tell you something vey important" I said as I found the strength to say the words and got the courage to embrace her and not letting go of her.

" What is it Garu?" Pucca said as her sweet soft voice made me shiver, thinking on how could I have been without her all along.

" I.. I..Love" I struggled to say, it was much more harder than I thought.

" I love you too Garu" Pucca said as she giggled, I blushed.

" Okay, I love you since the first day that you came into my life, with your chases, your kisses, your giggles and smile, you tears, and your fears, your courage, your hope, your eyes, your hair, your strength and you weaknesses, your arms that embraced me all along, your soft cherry flavored lips, your way of facing things, but most of all the love you gave me. I am sorry for all the suffering I caused you, just know that I love you with all my heart and I will never leave you alone, never again, my sweetheart, my honey, my darling, my entire life, I love you" I said and I couldn't believe it, I actually confessed her my love for her. On a blink of an eye I grabbed her and bend down and gave her a long kiss. Pucca broke the kiss and hugged me. I carried her on a bridal style and smiled, I could notice the joy in her eyes but most of all I finally now realize that I am happy now after all this time, I love her and nothing is going to change my love for her. Now I am complete and know that if I ever feel bad I will be okay if I have her by my side. The new girl in Sooga made me see a lot of things, what true love does for someone, the meaning of love and happiness. After all the events that happened, everyone reached their ever after. Sarah, Suralique and Tobe. Pucca and I, we all have what we wanted and dreamt for, our happily ever after full of joy and most importantly love. I promise that I will never ever leave Pucca and promise to love her and give her all my heart and the last breath of my heart. This is the end of one event and the begginig of a new stage full of love, and more if I have Pucca next to me forever and ever after.

[end of Garu's POV]

The End.

* * *

**Well this is it, the end of The New Girl In Sooga. Hoped you liked it, and please review, I might do a sequel following this story and i would really appreciate reviews stating opinions whether i should do it or no. Thank You and hoped you liked it! **


End file.
